litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
" I wouldn't let you fall. However, whenever you 'man up' (laughs softly) I'll be happy to let you ride on my Pegasus." '' -- Angel in her support with Heroi. Angel is one of the characters in the Fire Emblem RP. She is also the mother of Aquila and Ash. Profile Angel is a member of the DTF, also known as the Dependable Task Force, formerly known as the Expendable Task Force. She was among the Pegasus Knight trainees in the royal court of Drama before she went traveling with her sister, Lydia, across the countries. The trip was cut short when she and her sister were ambushed, and her sister dead. Angel jumped at the chance to join the DTF in order to save others from a similar fate of losing the one they loved. She is currently married to Heroi. In Chapter 7, Angel's past is further revealed when Chisa, a maid who was supposed to aid them during their journey, sabotaged and poisoned members of the DTF. It was also discovered that the town they were in was makeshift and an ambush the entire time. This is similar to the ambush that Angel and her sister encountered during their travels. Her sister urged her to run while she held the fighters off, thus leading to her death. Angel went back the next day and found her sister's body; she buried her and made a promise to honor her. So Angel resented Chisa's too sweet attitude, only to loathe her once her true intentions are revealed. In Paralogue 5, after recruiting Wylie, it is revealed that Angel is her godmother. Personality Angel starts off quiet, staying off to herself and making minimum conversation unless she was addressed. She is respectful towards her superiors, mostly, and helped in any way towards her companions. As time progresses, Angel gets more comfortable with showing her snarky, sarcastic, and mischievous ways; she's not afraid to let out profanity here or there, either. Angel does have at least one maternal bone in her body, projected through her pep talks and protective nature towards the ones she care for. Seen through her support with Grace and trips with Will, Angel loves fashion; so much that she organizes a fashion show with Grace, also shown through the supports with Grace. Angel is very caring, loyal, protective, and determined towards the people she care about. Angel also has a bit of a violent streak. Shown in Paralogue 3, when the DTF encounter Shed's and Will's son Tito, Angel was excited and cheering on the violence being displayed in the wrestling ring. Angel also shows violence through her 'scoldings' to Awesome by slapping him in the back of the head or hitting him with the butt of her lance. In Game Base Stats Base Growth Rates *These growth rates are added to the current class' base growth rates to obtain their full growth rates. Stat Modifiers Quotes *Support Conversations are located here * ''"Does stabbing count?" Angel asked. -- From Paralogue 3 before battling the wrestlers. Barracks Alone * Asking - Normal * Replying - Normal * Asking - Married * Replying - Married * Asking - Child * Replying - Child * Roster Full name is Angel Chanelle Rayne. A Drama Pegasus Knight whose closest companion before joining DTF was Marcella, her Pegasus. The most frequent snorter. Born on February 12. '' Possible Endings '''Angel: Supporting Lady' : Angel spent her time teaching more students to ride Pegasi. She aided in designing fashionable gear for the Pegasi as well. She would be found flying on her old companion Pegasus Marcy. Angel and Heroi ''' : Heroi and his wife, Angel, spent the rest of their lives happily in Drama. Angel became a teacher for the Pegasus Knights students. Heroi became a trainer for army recruits. Angel was still one of the only ones to ever laugh at Heroi's jokes. Trivia *Angel is the only member of the first gen team to have blue hair. *There's an item named after Angel: '''Angel's Cure. *In the beginning, Angel had the only flying mount in the group. *Angel is one of the members of the Three Musketeers trio. *Angel is a fan of wrestling. Gallery Angel.jpg IMG 1677.jpg Heroi, Angel, and Baby Ash.jpg|Heroi, Angel, and Baby Ash Angel winner art.png|Angel's FERP Heroes winner art Category:FERP Category:Characters